


The Thrill of Coming Home

by orderlychaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy bunny fluff, Kissing, M/M, coming home, just a happy moment, seriously, there's not really any plot in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderlychaos/pseuds/orderlychaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint comes home after a long mission away and Phil is just happy to have his husband back.</p>
<p>Just a short, happy, fluffy moment with pretty much no plot at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill of Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/gifts).



> For Raiining, who was having a very horrible day. I hope this makes things a little better, hun <3

“Rumour has it, there was a small political coup in Honduras last week,” an amused voice said from the doorway.  “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

Phil Coulson looked up with a smile to find his husband lounging in the doorway to his office wearing one of the tight black t-shirts Phil loved so much.  “I wouldn’t know a thing,” he said.  “I certainly was not involved, I definitely wasn’t there and Agent Sitwell absolutely does not have any surveillance footage of said events.”

Chuckling, Clint pushed away from the doorway and moved further into the room.  For a moment, Phil just sat there and drank in the sight of Clint actually being back in New York.  He’d been away on a month-long mission chasing a series of HYDRA cells across what seemed like half of Europe and to say that Phil had missed him would be a vast understatement.  Not even the political coup in Honduras had been able to keep Phil distracted for long and today had been even worse.  Ever since Phil had heard the news that Clint would be arriving back, none of the latest intelligence reports had been able to keep his attention as he’d waited.

“So, what you’re saying is that phase one of your plan to take over the world was successful?” Clint teased as he walked around Phil’s desk.

Turning his chair to face Clint, Phil didn’t resist when his husband reached down to tug him to his feet.  “You’re crazy,” he said, still smiling as he slipped into Clint’s waiting arms.  “I’m not planning on taking over the world, no matter how many times you insist I am.”

Clint raised both his eyebrows and pulled Phil close.  “I’m not crazy,” he said.  “I’m smart.  I married you when I had the chance, didn’t I?”

Phil felt his smile turn sentimental at the edges.  “You did,” he agreed.

Leaning forward, Phil slid his hands around Clint’s waist and pulled him in for a kiss.  Clint tasted like coffee and felt like home.  Pressing closer, Phil deepened the kiss and Clint growled in response, the low sound sending a shiver down Phil’s spine.  He slid one hand up Clint’s arm, feeling the muscles underneath his palm flex, before he buried his fingers in Clint’s messy hair.  He felt Clint’s nimble fingers tugging at his shirt and pulling it from his pants and Phil struggled not to give into temptation.

Pulling back reluctantly, Phil pressed the palm of his hand to Clint’s chest before his husband could kiss him again.  “Not here,” he said.

Groaning, Clint dropped his head to Phil’s shoulder.  “You and your stupid rules about no office sex,” he grumbled.

Phil carded his fingers through Clint’s hair for a moment, simply enjoying the feeling of having Clint home and within touching distance.  “Give me a minute to lock up those files and I’m all yours to take home,” he said softly.

“Really?” Clint said, raising his head.  The smile on his face was soft and genuine in a way not many people had the opportunity to ever see and the expression never failed to make Phil incredibly grateful that he’d managed to catch the attention of the infamous Hawkeye and somehow keep it.

“Absolutely,” Phil said, leaning in for another brief kiss.

Stepping back, Phil turned to gathering up the intelligence and mission reports he’d been blankly staring at for the last few hours so that he could lock them in his desk.  It didn’t take him long, because thoughts of Clint had distracted him from being his usual efficient self and he really hadn’t had more than a few of the files actually open.  As soon as he was done, he powered down his computer and reached for his coat.  “Home?” he asked Clint.

Clint immediately grabbed his hand and with a laugh, Phil found himself being pulled down the corridors of SHIELD towards the parking garage.  Turning his hand so he could link his fingers with Clint’s, Phil smiled at the familiar touch of the wedding ring on Clint’s finger, realising the archer must have slipped it on before coming to find Phil.  The thought made a warm and happy feeling spread through Phil’s chest, even as he tugged on Clint’s arm to slow their pace a little.  As much as he might like to, it probably wasn’t a good idea for the junior agents to see him almost running through SHIELD headquarters.

It didn’t take them long to get back to the small apartment they called home when they were both in the city.  The silence between them on the drive had been warm and comfortable, although Clint had refused to let go of Phil’s hand and with another laugh, Phil had found himself tugged impatiently out of the car as soon as they’d stopped.  “Do you have anywhere to be tomorrow?” Clint asked as he led Phil up the stairs to their second floor apartment.  “Any junior agents to train?  Terrorists to catch?  Bad guys to thwart?”

“No,” Phil said, stepping close enough to Clint to slide an arm around his waist as the other man unlocked the door.  “I took tomorrow off.  Someone else is going to have to deal with the bad guys until at least Monday.”

Clint pushed the apartment door open before turning around to grab Phil by the tie, his eyes dark and hungry.  “Are you telling me,” he said as he pulled Phil into their apartment, “that I have you to myself for the next _three whole days_?”

“It may not exactly be world domination,” Phil said, kicking the door shut behind him, “but I have been busy planning things.”

Before Phil knew exactly what was happening, he found himself being pressed against the back of the door by Clint’s hard body.  “Phil, I fucking love you,” he growled.

Phil smiled into the kiss, before Clint’s mouth slanted across his and the kiss turned greedy and hot.  He groaned when Clint’s lips left his to trail down his neck, teeth nipping at his skin as Clint deftly slid his suit jacket from his shoulders and his nimble fingers starting tugging at Phil’s tie.  Tossing Phil’s tie somewhere over his shoulder, Clint surged forwards for another hungry, burning kiss as his fingers moved on to undoing the buttons on Phil’s shirt.  Phil groaned again, breathless, as he felt the rough glide of Clint’s calloused fingers sliding down his stomach.

In a move that would have made his old hand-to-hand trainer proud, Phil flipped their positions so that he was the one pressing Clint back against the door.  “I love you too, Clint,” he said, pressing forward for a kiss.  Pulling back again after a long moment, Phil grabbed Clint by the belt and started walking backwards in the direction of their bedroom.  “However, this will still be more comfortable in a bed.”

“Okay,” Clint agreed, yanking off his t-shirt as he followed.  “I can work with that.”

 

Fin.


End file.
